Sea Monster
by Asking Me Where My Love Grows
Summary: The first time they meet, he thinks she's a sea monster. Who would have ever guessed that his future lover was a part-time sea creature? / Or, a small Draco and Luna moment out by the lake. - For Gamma.


**a/n: **This is my first Druna and Gammy-Gamma's christmas present because she's totally gorg and the Druna/Bellamort Queen.(; loves ya, doll.

**it's disclaimer time; **me no own Harry Potter. *sob, sob*

* * *

The first time they meet, he thinks she's a sea monster.

Who would have ever guessed that his future lover was a part-time sea creature?

* * *

Some things in life just really suck, you know?

Gryffindors suck.

Hufflepuffs suck.

Hogwarts sucks.

Ginny Weasley sucks... Harry Potter's dick.

Draco let out a tiny laugh. _Good one._

But seriously, he was starting to wonder if life would ever _stop _sucking. He was tired of people telling him that his school years were the best of his life because if that was true, he wouldn't be so tempted to go drown himself in the Black Lake right now. Or throw himself off the Astronomy Tower. He figured that either choice would be a suitable way to die.

He reached the Black Lake, clad in his emerald green pajamas. He was getting so depressed that he didn't even care that people might see him in such a state. At least they made his butt look pretty nice.

Draco crashed down next to the water, staring into the murky depths. He wasn't thinking about doing anything drastic; he was just thinking about life in general. Stupid, sucky life.

Suddenly, something moved underwater.

Draco shot back, a terrified yelp leaving his mouth. Whatever it had been, it was blonde! What kind of sea creature is _blonde_? Maybe it's a mermaid? Are mermaids dangerous?

Maybe he had more Gryffindor bravery – cough, stupidity, cough – than he thought because he couldn't resist the temptation to look back into the lake. He wanted to know what he had seen and he wanted to know now. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been human!

"Is anything down there?" Draco called hesitantly, "I swear to Merlin that if this is a prank, my father will be hearing about it!"

He saw a flash of blonde again. It wasn't as frightening as last time since he had been expecting it yet it still managed to make him squeak in fear.

Another flash of blonde. This time he caught the monster's eyes. They were actually quite beautiful. Maybe it really was a mermaid. Even through the muck and seaweed in the water, he could still make out the bright colored silver of her enchanting gaze. Silvery blue. Who did he know with silvery blue eyes?

Then the mermaid broke the surface of the water, blonde hair and silver eyes glimmering in the moonlight.

Draco's breath caught as she swam gracefully to land, stopping only inches away from his shocked face and resting her hand so close to his that their pinkies touched.

"L-Loony? What the -"

Luna looked worried, "Is something the matter, Draco?"

Yes, something was very wrong. Maybe it was the fact that Luna had nearly made him pee his pants or maybe it was because he had thought she was a beautiful mermaid. Luna? A mermaid? Beautiful? Not a chance.

"Don't you 'is something the matter' me!" Draco growled, "What the hell were you doing? Swimming in the Black Lake? At midnight?"

"I often go swimming when I can't sleep." Luna said before temporarily getting distracted by a brightly colored fish that swam by. She smiled once her attention was back on Draco. "You could come with me sometime, if you'd like. I often see you strolling around here. You're much more peaceful when you don't have to work hard to please your Slytherin friends."

"Have you been stalking me?" Draco asked, gaping.

"No. I do watch you sometimes, though. Your eyes are quite unique. Like steel but prettier."

"W-Well, stop looking at them!" Draco sputtered, covering his eyes with his hands so she couldn't have the pleasure of staring but then realizing how stupid he probably looked.

"You're mad at me." Luna stated, her lips forming a pout. Draco noticed how her lips were the perfect shade of pink through the cracks in his hands. Then he mentally backhanded himself.

"I was never not mad at you, Lovegood. Just seeing your face makes me angry." He snapped.

"That's not very nice."

"You know what else isn't very nice? Stalking people!" Draco said shrilly.

"I don't stalk you." Luna whispered, "I just happened to notice that you're a lot nicer when you're not trying so hard to be someone your not."

Draco sneered, "What a clever observation, Loony. Real deep and emotional. Perhaps you should just keep those to yourself."

"I usually do." Luna admitted, "Not many people talk to me."

Draco might have pitied her if he hadn't been so angry, "I wonder why!"

"I'll just leave you now." Luna said, the heartbroken look on her face making Draco want to reach down and hold her in a comforting hug. He _never _wanted to hug _anyone_!

"Loony, I'm -" but she had already swam back into the water.

He got up and stormed back to the castle. Maybe he was angry with Luna, or maybe he was angry because everything she said had been true.

* * *

**a/n: **and there's my sucky Druna! That was pretty bad, lol. Anyway, love ya Gamma! Merry Christmas ( or merry whatever other holiday you celebrate! (; )


End file.
